Schicksal
by Arilynna
Summary: Das Schicksal von Anárions Sohn Ephridar, dem Bruder Meneldils!


Hier mal ein kurzes Ficlet über Meneldils letzten überlebenden Bruder (Der entstammt übrigens meiner eigenen Kreation). Bitte, bitte reviewt.

Disclaimer: Die Orte und Elrond und Meneldil ghören Tolkien.

Schicksal  
  
Der junge Mann ging zielsicher durch den Königspalast. Vor der Tür des Königszimmers blieb er stehen. Er klopfte kurz und trat dann ein. König Meneldil sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ephridar, mein Bruder. Was ist passiert, du siehst so ernst aus?" Ephridar blieb angespannt vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. „Ich muss noch heute Minas Tirith verlassen. Es tut mir leid, dich jetzt allein zu lassen, wo Vater dir nicht mehr helfen kann, doch ich habe Nachricht erhalten, die keinen Aufschub duldet!"Meneldil blickte ihn traurig an, nickte aber. „Ich verstehe. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück und schicke einen Boten, sobald du mir neues berichten kannst! Ich möchte dich nicht auch noch verlieren."Ephridar umarmte seinen Bruder kurz. „Danke. Ich werde zurückkommen, sobald ich kann."Er wandte sich zum gehen. Doch Meneldil rief ihn noch einmal zurück. „Nimm mein Pferd. Es ist das schnellste im Stall, mit ihm kommst du bald ans Ziel!" Sein Bruder nickte kurz und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Den nächsten Diener, der vorbeikam, schickte er in die Ställe, damit man ihm das Pferd des Königs bereit machte. Dann ging er in sein Zimmer, packte sein Bündel, nahm Verpflegung mit und ging dann in den Hof hinunter. Meneldils Hengst stand schon bereit und er befestigte seine Sachen am Sattel. Schließlich verabschiedete er sich kurz, zog sich die Kapuze ins Gesicht und ritt los. Doch schon nach einer Weile wurde ihm klar, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, sich zu verbergen, denn so erregte er nur noch mehr Aufsehen. Fast jeder Mensch in Minas Tirith kannte das Pferd des Königs. Also schlug er die Kapuze zurück und kam unbehelligt ans Stadttor. Die Torwache wünschte ihm einen guten Ritt und sobald er auf den Pelennor Feldern war, ließ er sein Pferd in Galopp fallen.  
  
Die Sorge trieb ihn schnell voran, so dass er bis zum Abend einen guten Teil der Strecke hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er beschloss im Freien zu schlafen, da er allein sein wollte. Er kümmerte sich um den Hengst und machte ein Feuer. Nachdem er gegessen hatte, bereitete er sich eine kleine Mulde und bettete seinen Mantel auf die Erde. Dann löschte er das Feuer und legte sich schlafen. Und dann kam sie. Sie tanzte lieblich im Mondschein und sang dazu ein elbisches Lied. Wie verzaubert lauschte er ihr. Das offene Haar umfloss ihren Körper wie flüssiges Gold und ihre Bewegungen schienen so weich und geschmeidig wie es einst Lúthiens gewesen waren. Wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung verbarg er sich im Gebüsch, bis sie geendet hatte. Doch dazu kam es nicht. Plötzlich hörte er Orkgejohle, doch sie tanzte wie in einem Traum und hörte es nicht. Er wollte einen warnenden Ruf ausstoßen, doch die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Eine lähmende Panik erfasste ihn. Dann tauchte der erste Ork auf. Mit seinem Krummsäbel holte er aus und trieb ihn weit in ihren Schädel. Ihr Gesang brach ab, er sah ihre aufgerissenen Augen, der weit aufgerissene Mund, der doch keinen Schrei herausbrachte. Dann sackte sie zusammen und ihr Gewand färbte sich rot. Er sah direkt in ihre Augen und konnte sich nicht rühren. Sie blickte ihn an und ihre Augen spiegelten ihr Entsetzen wieder. Dann wurde ihr Blick stumpf und der Kopf rollte zur Seite. Grinsend leckte der Ork seine Waffe ab und steckte sie zurück in seinen Gürtel. Ephridar starrte auf ihren leblosen Körper, alles voller Blut. Ihm wurde schlecht und schwindelig. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein... . Keuchend erwachte er. Wie lange war er bewusstlos gewesen? Hatten die Orks ihn übersehen? Wo war Antanas Körper? Verwirrt richtete der junge Mann sich auf. Doch als er sich umblickte und die Umgebung erkannte, in der er vor einigen Stunden eingeschlafen war, beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder. Es war ein Traum. Ein Traum, wie er ihn schon so viele Male gehabt hatte.  
  
Erschöpft packte er sein Bündel zusammen und sattelte Meneldils Hengst. Schlafen konnte er nicht mehr, also ritt er los, lange vor dem Morgengrauen. In der Dunkelheit ließ er das Pferd Schritt gehen. Dabei hing er seinen Gedanken nach. Antana, die Halbelbin aus Bruchtal, war seine Verlobte. Doch davon wussten nun nur noch Meneldil und Elrond, denn seine beiden anderen Brüder und sein Vater Anárion waren bei der Belagerung von Barad – dûr gefallen. Er hatte vor, sie jetzt nach dem Ringkrieg nach Gondor zu holen. Er würde des Königs rechte Hand werden, denn die Brüder ergänzten sich gut. Und dann würde er endlich glücklich sein. Doch seit einiger Zeit plagten ihn diese Albträume und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das etwas nicht stimmte. Als er nun auch noch die Nachricht erhielt, die Gegend um Bruchtal wäre nicht sicher und Herr Elrond würde sich sorgen, stand sein Entschluss fest. Er hatte sich von seinem Bruder verabschiedet und war sofort aufgebrochen.  
  
Wenige Stunden später ging die Sonne auf und er konnte schneller reiten, zumal er nun eine freie Fläche vor sich hatte. Gegen Nachmittag erreichte er Edoras. Doch obwohl ihm angeboten wurde über Nacht zu bleiben, machte er nur kurz Rast um sich zu stärken und ritt dann weiter. Auch nach Einbruch der Nacht machte er nicht halt. Seine Sorge hatte sich verstärkt und ihm graute vor seinen Alpträumen. Antana war das wichtigste für ihn, sie bedeutete ihm noch mehr, als seine Brüder und sein Vater, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde, hätte er keine Hoffnung mehr. Schließlich zwang ihn die Rücksicht auf sein Pferd zur Rast. Der Hengst atmete schwer, denn auch das beste Pferd wird einmal müde, außerdem war es kein Pferd der Rohirrim, geschweige denn eines der Mearas. Irgendwann nickte er schließlich ein. Und wieder kam der Traum, genauso grausam und blutig. Als er aufwachte befürchtete er, an der Grenze seiner Belastbarkeit zu sein und er hielt viel aus, es war ihm nie eine Wahl geblieben in diesen Zeiten. Aber diese Träume und viel zu wenig Schlaf trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn. Hätte man ihn gesehen, hätte man glauben können, er wäre ein Geist. Sein Gesicht war grau vor Erschöpfung und seine Augen dunkel vor Kummer. Wie ein Geist von den Pfaden der Toten. Eine verrückte Idee seines Onkels. Wäre Isildur nicht so ein Narr gewesen, den einen Ring zu behalten, hätte er ihn wohl bewundert, wie so viele andere, die die Wahrheit nicht kannten. Er hätte ein weiser Herrscher werden können, doch in Ephridurs Augen hatte er sich benommen wie ein Kind. Er mochte nicht länger an seinen Onkel denken, denn der eine Ring war verschollen, Isildur hatte das Geheimnis mit ins Grab genommen und Meneldil und er hatten alle Hände voll zu tun um Saurons treue Diener zurückzudrängen. Er fühlte sich wie zerschlagen, aber er stand trotzdem auf, frühstückte und machte mit steifen Gliedern sein Pferd fertig. Als er wieder im Galopp über die Ebene preschte, fühlte er sich etwas besser. Der Wind wehte ihm erfrischend ins Gesicht und er wurde etwas entspannter. Das Pferd des Königs war wirklich ein gutes Pferd, denn er hatte schon am Mittag Eregion hinter sich gelassen. Nach insgesamt fünfeinhalb Tagen kam er in die Gegend von Bruchtal. Er genehmigte sich etwas von seinen letzten Vorräten, bevor er das letzte Stück Weg zurücklegte.  
  
Am Abend erreichte er Imladris. Ein Elb nahm ihm sein Pferd ab und er suchte Elrond auf. „Ephridar, ich hatte gehofft, dass du kommst."Elrond kam ihm entgegen. „Ich hörte, wie zwei Männer davon sprachen, dass du dich sorgen würdest, denn in dieser Gegend wären viele Orks gesichtet worden." Elrond nickte. „Ja, das ist wahr, doch du siehst müde aus. Elrohir wird dir dein Zimmer zeigen. Ruhe erst ein wenig, danach können wir uns noch unterhalten."Die Worte klangen beruhigend, doch Ephridar merkte, dass der Elb beunruhigt war. „Gut, ich danke dir, denn ich bin tatsächlich erschöpft, doch benachrichtige mich, sobald etwas wichtiges geschieht. Kann ich Antana vorher noch begrüßen?"Elronds Gesichtsausdruck wurde eine leichte Spur besorgter. „Sie ist gerade im Wald, doch ich werde dir bescheid sagen, wenn sie kommt."Ephridar nickte und folgte Elrohir zu einem Zimmer, doch er war voll Sorge. Was war geschehen, dass den Elben so besorgte und was er ihm vorenthalten hatte? Nachdem er sich gewaschen und gegessen hatte, legte er sich ein wenig auf das Bett. Er hatte gedacht, dass er hier ruhiger werden würde, doch eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Vor Erschöpfung schlief er schon recht bald ein. Irgendwann wurde er wieder von seinem Alptraum wach und diesmal war er schlimmer gewesen, als je zuvor. Entschlossen stand er auf und kleidete sich an. Bald würde wohl der Morgen anbrechen, doch solange konnte er nicht warten. Auf dem Weg zu Elronds Zimmer schreckte er plötzlich auf. Im Garten stand eine Gestalt und als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er, dass es der Herr von Bruchtal war. Er blickte dem Mann traurig entgegen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen, aber jetzt musst du es erfahren. Antana ritt heute Morgen in den Wald, das lässt sie sich nicht nehmen. Doch in letzter Zeit sind viele Orks in der Gegend gesichtet worden. Ich warnte sie, aber sie ritt trotzdem. Und bis jetzt ist sie noch nicht zurückgekehrt."Ephridar überdachte das Gehörte noch einmal. „Ich werde sie suchen! Darf ich mir ein frisches Pferd nehmen, denn der Hengst meines Bruders hat genug geleistet!" Elrond nickte. „Natürlich. Soll ich ein paar Elben wecken, damit sie mitreiten? Ich kann leider nicht mit dir kommen."Ephridar wehrte ab. „Nein danke. Ich finde sie schon."Er nickte Elrond zu und drehte sich um. In Eile lief er zu den Ställen, sattelte sich ein Pferd und ritt so schnell er konnte los. Zum Glück hatte er automatisch seine Waffen auch umgebunden, denn sonst hätte er noch einmal zurücklaufen müssen.  
  
Er ritt den ganzen Vormittag, doch er fand keine Spur von seiner Verlobten. Verzweifelt wollte er noch weiter in den Wald eindringen, als er von fern eine leise Stimme hörte. Er hielt sein Pferd an und lauschte. Da war es wieder. Eindeutig ein Hilfeschrei. Er gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und lenkte es in Richtung der Stimme. Nach einer Weile endeten die Schreie abrupt. Fast panisch trieb er sein Pferd noch schneller an und erinnerte sich an seine wenigen Elbischkenntnisse. „Noro lim, noro lim!", rief er laut. Das Pferd streckte sich und raste pfeilschnell zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er Spuren von zertrampeltem Gras, Orkspuren. Er hielt sein Pferd an und band es an einen Baum. Dann näherte er sich vorsichtig einer Lichtung. Plötzlich stand ein Ork vor ihm. Dank seiner Reaktionsschnelligkeit prallte die Orkklinge auf Stahl. Mit einem gekonnten Schwerthieb spaltete er den Kopf des Gegners. Als er eine Bewegung hörte, drehte er sich blitzschnell um und entdeckte seine Gegner. Das rettete ihm das Leben, denn der geworfene Dolch zischte knapp neben seinem Kopf vorbei. Ephridar schloss die Faust fest um den Schwertgriff und ging auf seine Gegner los. Es waren sieben Orks, das konnte er schaffen. Die ersten beiden erledigte er sofort. Doch der nächste Ork kreuzte die Klinge mit ihm und drängte ihn weiter zurück. Hilflos sah er, wie der Ork wild auf ihn eindrosch. Doch rechtzeitig bemerkte er die Falle, tauchte unter dem Schwert seines Feindes hinweg und wirbelte herum. Vor ihm standen jetzt zwei Orks, der eine hatte den Krummsäbel schon zum Schlag erhoben und traf nun seinen Verbündeten. Rasend vor Zorn zog er seinen Dolch und warf ihn nach Ephridar, der gerade einen weiteren Ork geköpft hatte. Der junge Mann konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen und wurde in die Schulter getroffen. Schmerzhaft bohrte sich die Spitze des Dolchs in seinen Arm und lähmte ihn einen Augenblick. Das nutzte der Ork und sprang auf ihn zu, doch Ephridar beachtete den Schmerz nicht weiter, zog sich den Dolch aus den Schulter und schleuderte ihn in den Hals seines Gegners. Taumelnd wich er zur Seite und erschlug noch einen Ork. Jetzt stand der letzte vor ihm und er hatte kaum noch Kraft. Er lehnte sich gegen einen Baum, während der letzte Ork grinsend auf ihn zu kam. Sein Schwert fiel ihm kraftlos aus der Hand und er wartete scheinbar auf sein Ende. Doch kaum war der Ork vor ihm angekommen, tauchte er flink zur Seite weg und der Krummsäbel wurde tief in den Baum getrieben. In einer Bewegung nahm Ephridar sein Schwert wieder auf und hieb es in den Kopf seines Gegners. Erschöpft steckte er es in die Scheide ging zurück auf die Lichtung. Dort, am anderen Ende lag eine junge Frau, ihr Kleid und ihr blondes Haar waren voller Blut. Nackte Angst machte sich in Ephridar breit. Panisch rannte er hinüber und kniete neben der Frau nieder. Ihre Haare bedeckten ihr Gesicht und doch wusste er, dass sein schlimmster Alptraum wahr geworden war. Langsam drehte er ihr Gesicht zu sich und nahm ihre Haare von ihrem Gesicht. Stumme Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. „Antana...!", flüsterte er. Dann versagte ihm die Stimme.  
  
Aus ihrem Mundwinkel rann Blut und ihr lebloser Körper lag schwer in seinem Schoß. Kurz sah er auf und sein Blick fiel auf einen Baum vor ihm. Dort war ein Zeichen eingeritzt, nein eingebrannt. Durch den Tränenschleier hindurch erkannte er ein lidloses Auge, das Zeichen, von dem die Seher behaupteten, es würde Saurons Zeichen sein, wenn er einst zurückkehren würde. Und in dem Moment wusste er, dass Sauron zurückkommen würde. Es war nicht vorbei. Nicht für immer. Er beugte sich wieder zu seiner Verlobten hinunter. Sie sah nicht so friedlich aus, wie sonst wenn sie geschlafen hatte. Ihre Gesichtszüge drückten Angst aus, in ihren Augen stand das blanke Entsetzen. Er schloss ihre Augen und betrachte sie. Da hörte er ein leises Zischen, doch bevor er reagieren konnte, spürte er schon den kalten Stahl, der sich in seinen Rücken bohrte und ein wahnsinniger Schmerz durchschoss seinen ganzen Körper. Doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Er würde bald bei ihr sein, jenseits der Scheidemeere. Sein Blick fiel auf das Auge. Sauron käme wieder und er konnte seinem Bruder nicht zur Seite stehen. Als er die schweren Orkschritte hörte, handelte er. Dieser Ork würde sie nicht zerstückeln und fressen. Er blickte sich um und sah das Messer in Antanas Gürtel. Natürlich, das Messer! Sie trug es immer bei sich, es war das einzige Andenken an ihren elbischen Vater, der nach Valinor gegangen war. Er zog das Messer hervor und warf es mit seiner letzten Kraft. Er hatte gut getroffen, der Ork brach zusammen. Dann spürte er eine lähmende Kraft und beugte sich zu Antana hinunter. Er hauchte ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er zur Seite sank. Neben ihr blieb er liegen. Er nahm ihre kalte Hand in seine. Seine letzten Gedanken galten nur ihr. Seine Lippen formten lautlos ihren Namen. „Antana!" Dann wurde alles schwarz und er versank in Dunkelheit. 


End file.
